


Soulmate

by LadyPanda19



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPanda19/pseuds/LadyPanda19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo di certezze ovvie Abigail incontra la sua anima gemella.<br/>Tutto dovrebbe andare secondo i piani e il lieto fine dovrebbe comparire dietro l'angolo eppure qualcosa non va come dovrebbe e si ritrova a chiedersi se ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in lei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti.  
> E' la mia prima volta in assoluto su questi lidi e presento una piccola cosina senza pretese nata in ospedale mentre aspettavo si facesse orario di visite.  
> Spero non vi faccia rivoltare mentre la leggete(?). Opinioni e commenti sono sempre bene accetti e nulla, vi lascio a questa piccola follia.  
> Buona lettura.

Riconoscere la propria anima gemella è estremamente semplice.  
È questo che hanno sempre ripetuto ad Abigail e come potrebbe essere complicato se le frasi che la tua anima gemella ti dirà compaiono –appena questa nasce- sulla tua pelle?  
Abigail aveva sempre trovato buffa questa cosa, parole che potevano non avere il minimo senso comparivano come incise a fuoco e non vi era modo di farle andare via. La cosa divertente era la totale mancanza di regole in merito a cosa potesse apparire scritto, vi erano infatti persone che sfoggiavano un semplice ciao, altre qualcosa di più articolato come: le margherite sono dei fiori deliziosi, che ora sono? Mi fai un pompino? E via dicendo.  
Insomma, ci si poteva ritrovare di tutto e non c’era nessun servizio rimborsi, nessun soddisfatti o rimborsati.

Lei ricevette la sua frase alla tenera età di sei anni e mezzo, stava giocando a costruire delle piccole casette di fango quando l’avambraccio sinistro aveva iniziato a bruciarle e pizzicarle, aveva urlato così tanto e alla fine era svenuta.  
Quando si era risvegliata si era ritrovata una singolare frase:  
‘Ma non vedi che piove a dirotto?’  
Siccome tutti le avevano sempre detto che la frase che compariva era quella che avrebbe detto la propria anima gemella, si era impegnata con tutte le sue forze per sentirla elaborando diversi sotterfugi.  
Il suo metodo preferito era girare costantemente senza ombrello, affrontando anche le tempeste più imperiose, chiedendo a tutti i passanti:  
“Non è una meravigliosa giornata questa?”  
Secondo la sua logica la sua anima gemella al sentire quella frase si sarebbe fermata e le avrebbe dato la risposta incisa sul suo avambraccio. Non era certo una scienza esatta ma preferiva tentare e fallire piuttosto che non provarci nemmeno.

Ogni volta che il metodo non funzionava si sentiva più triste, vedeva le persone intorno a sé incontrare la loro metà ed essere felice, mostrare orgogliosa le loro frasi che si completavano in perfetta armonia, raccontando di come finalmente la loro vita aveva acquistato un senso.  
Quella loro felicità così luminosa e coinvolgente la spingeva a provarci ancora, a non arrendersi.

Alla veneranda età di trent’anni si era però rassegnata.  
Probabilmente –si era detta- il sistema perfetto che aveva sempre funzionato aveva una falla che ovviamente doveva capitare a lei. Forse aveva la frase sbagliata, forse sbagliata era la domanda che poneva a tutti oppure era la sua anima gemella che non aveva una domanda tatuata addosso, forse avrebbe doveva solo smettere di parlare e lui si sarebbe rivelato.  
Però era frustrante per Abigail starsene con le mani in mano ad aspettare che qualcuno confessasse con una singola frase di essere il suo futuro tutto era per quello che in tutti quegli anni le aveva provate tutte ma, se niente aveva funzionato forse era meglio arrendersi.  
Così continuava la sua vita senza più sobbalzare ogni volta che qualcuno entrava dalla porta del bar dove lavorava, senza più aspettarsi nulla e forse era meglio così.

Però com’è che si dice? Più cerchi una cosa più quella non arriverà, appena smetterai di cercarla si mostrerà a te.  
E fu proprio così, si mostrò in uno di quei pomeriggi piovosi che portavano solo ombra, freddo e umidità. Uno di quei pomeriggi in cui la voglia di lavorare di Abigail era finita sotto i piedi e si perdeva a spolverare la stessa tazza per diversi minuti con lo sguardo vacuo.  
Un uomo entrò nella sua visuale ma lei non ci fece caso -aveva smesso di sperare no?- e si accomodò al bancone cercando di attirare l’attenzione di Abigail per ordinare qualcosa.  
Lei lo squadrò annoiata notando che era completamente zuppo e che stava riempiendo la sedia e il bancone d’acqua, emise un lamento strozzato pensando al tempo che avrebbe dovuto perdere per pulire quel disastro e si legò i capelli in una coda guardando l’uomo più male che poteva:  
“Come puoi essere completamente zuppo d’acqua?”  
Lui sbuffò rumorosamente, la sua giornata era iniziata male –aveva messo il sale nel caffè- e continuava a procedere sempre peggio, non aveva certo bisogno anche di una cameriera impertinente a completare il tutto, voleva solo bere un dannato cappuccino, tornare a casa e cancellare quella giornata dalla sua vita, era davvero chiedere troppo?  
“Ma non vedi che piove a dirotto?”  
“Sarà per quello che hanno inventato gli ombrelli? A-aspetta. Che hai detto?”  
L’uomo rabbrividì -i vestiti bagnati addosso iniziavano a dargli fastidio- fissando quella che doveva essere una persona mentalmente disturbata, oltre che una cameriera maleducata ovvio.  
“Che piove a dirotto.”  
“No, ripeti esattamente come l’hai detto prima.”  
Quello che tutti avevano sempre ripetuto ad Abigail era che riconoscere l’anima gemella era qualcosa di estremamente semplice ma nessuno le aveva mai detto cosa avrebbe dovuto fare nel momento in cui l’avrebbe incontrata.  
Quindi fece quello che qualsiasi essere umano avrebbe fatto in quella situazione: andò in panico.  
Intanto l’uomo si era alzato, stufo di quella situazione, stanco e stressato per quella giornata infinita, Abigail si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e lo raggiunse davanti alla porta fermandolo per un braccio, avvertendo la stoffa della maglia bagnata sotto le dita.  
“Aspetta. È solo che…”  
E agì d’istinto, lo tirò appena facendolo girare e si sollevò la manica del maglione verde che indossava, la scritta fece bella mostra di sé sotto gli occhi scuri dello sconosciuto che curvò le sopracciglia.  
Ora, Abigail non era un’esperta in quel genere di cose ma non si aspettava quella freddezza, insomma una persona normale non avrebbe reagito con tanto distacco, no?  
Poi realizzò –con sommo orrore- che probabilmente lei non aveva detto le parole incise sulla pelle dell’uomo. Quindi cosa? Si poteva avere un’anima gemella e non essere ricambiati? Avere più di un’anima gemella?  
Quanto si poteva essere sfortunati per non essere riconosciuti da quella che doveva essere il compagno della tua vita?  
Se avesse potuto si sarebbe presa a schiaffi da sola, tanto tempo a cercarlo e poi non era nemmeno andata bene?  
Si morse le labbra cercando di non piangere per la frustrazione e gli fece un cenno del capo:  
“Vieni di là, ti do qualcosa di caldo da metterti.”  
L’uomo la seguì senza proferire parola e Abigail si sentiva terribilmente imbarazzata e anche leggermente arrabbiata per quel’enorme beffa che era stata la sua vita, cercò di nascondere il turbinio di emozioni che l’attraversava rovistando tra i vestiti di Milo –il suo collega- trovando una maglia e dei pantaloni.  
“Non so se sono della tua misura ma meglio di niente no?”  
L’uomo annuì un paio di volte limitandosi ad un grazie appena sussurrato, fissò Abigail e si grattò il mento:  
“Non ci ho mai creduto. A quella storia delle anime gemelle dico, non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu e andare avanti senza pensare a quella stupida frase.”  
Certo. Quella stupida frase aveva solo condizionato la sua intera vita e ora doveva semplicemente fingere di non averla? Come se fosse facile ignorarla mentre l’avevi lì sul braccio che sembrava quasi fissarti.  
Senza dire nulla e odiando un po’ di più quell’uomo uscì dalla porta dandogli la sua privacy e sperando di non vederlo mai più.

 

Un mese e un giorno dopo aver incontrato la sua anima gemella niente, assolutamente niente, era cambiato, probabilmente il fatto che la sua anima gemella non l’avesse riconosciuta come tale contribuiva alla cosa, insomma forse la vita di qualcuno cambiava solo se erano entrambi l’anima gemella dell’altro.  
Cosa che a quanto pare a lei non era successa.  
Cercava di non soffermarsi sull’accaduto e di prenderla alla leggera anche perché non pensava che sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti se ci avesse pensato troppo.  
Era una giornata piovosa –tanto per cambiare, quella città sembrava attirare la pioggia come il miele le api- ormai per abitudine Abigail girava senza ombrello così, per evitare di bagnarsi aveva trovato riparo sotto un piccolo portico aspettando paziente la fine di quella che era solo una pioggerella estiva.  
La pioggia cadeva sottile e leggera creando un lieve mormorio di sottofondo lei rimase a fissarla fino a che non sentì qualcuno sfiorarle la spalla e voltò la testa -come scottata- per vedere uno sconosciuto che come lei non aveva l’ombrello e cercava riparo nel suo stesso piccolo spazio, si fece così un po’ più piccola permettendo allo sconosciuto di ripararsi meglio, questi girò il volto incontrando gli occhi chiari di Abigail che si spalancarono per lo stupore.  
Era proprio l’uomo del bar.  
La sua anima gemella.  
La sua anima gemella che non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.  
Quante possibilità c’erano di incontrarlo nuovamente?  
Lui sorrise appena, il primo sorriso che le rivolgeva e lei sentì un po’ il cuore fare male e lo maledì perché se fosse scomparso sarebbe stato meglio, perché senza vederlo poteva fingere che niente era successo.  
Lui si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi ed Abigail ebbe l’impulso di rimproverarlo perché era da pazzi e ostinati continuare a non portarsi dietro un ombrello. Lei lo aveva fatto per tanto tempo certo, ma aveva avuto i suoi buoni motivi.  
Irritata per la sola presenza dell’uomo accanto a sé preferì tornare a guardare l’orizzonte, la pioggia continuava a scendere leggera posandosi in piccole gocce su ogni superficie che incontrava: foglie, le panchine, i fiori, gli alberi, tutto veniva accarezzato dalle gocce leggere.  
Abigail guardò quello spettacolo incantata, ora che la pioggia aveva smesso di cadere e il sole era timidamente uscito dal suo riparo dietro le nuvole tutto sembrava risplendere di una luce particolare, quasi magica e lei si lasciò sfuggire una frase che non ripeteva da un bel po’ di tempo ma che mai come quel giorno sentiva davvero:  
“Non è una meravigliosa giornata questa?”  
Non se ne rese conto subito ma quando si voltò trovò i suoi occhi a scrutarla confusi.  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei tu.”  
“Sono io cosa?”  
Abigail si spaventò, aveva forse sbattuto la testa? La pioggia che aveva preso poteva aver causato una specie di corto circuito al suo cervello?  
Voleva chiedergli se poteva aiutarlo in qualche modo ma rimase ammutolita quando lo vide sbottonarsi i jeans.  
Quindi, era una specie di pervertito? Doveva dargli una botta in testa e scappare via? In effetti sapeva correre abbastanza veloce e in molti le avevano detto che aveva un sinistro niente male.  
Tutti i pensieri si bloccarono però quando vide ciò che l’uomo voleva mostrarle ovvero una scritta.  
La sua scritta.  
Le sue parole scritte in chiare lettere nere sulla sua pelle pallida.  
Sentì gli occhi pizzicare perché ci aveva provato così tanto, aveva sempre detto quella frase senza essere sicura fosse quella giusta ma sperando con tutte le sue forze che fosse così.  
Pregando che ne valesse la pena.  
Poi l’aveva visto, lui aveva detto la sua frase e lei stava per scoppiare a piangere dalla felicità, felicità subito sostituita da un vuoto immenso perché lui non l’aveva riconosciuta come la sua anima gemella e lei si era sentita così sbagliata, come se fosse colpa sua.  
E ora, un mese e un giorno dopo che il suo cuore era stato strappato e calpestato, le sue parole erano lì così reali da fare male.  
Emise un piccolo singhiozzo e lui le sorrise porgendole la mano:  
“Adam.”  
“Abigail.”  
Quello che hanno sempre detto ad Abigail era che trovare l’anima gemella era il completamento di un viaggio, di una ricerca.  
Ma in quel momento non si sentiva vicino alla fine o completa come se tutto avesse acquistato improvvisamente senso.  
Quello era l’inizio.  
E gli inizi l’avevano sempre spaventata eppure quello, quello non faceva affatto paura, quello sembrava un perfetto punto di partenza.


End file.
